


4 Words For You

by dreamingKatfish



Series: 2019 Tumblr Valentine's Day Fic Exchange [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 4 Things, M/M, Post-Game(s), Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: 5 times Kokichi tells Shuichi he loves him. But unfortunately only one of those 5 times does Kokichi not try to take it back as a lie.





	4 Words For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is one the fic for the Valentine's Day fic exchange on tumblr. My match is evil-muffins, and for you mate hope you like these. If not let me know and I can rewrite them. I really want excuses to write.

1)

 

Shuichi was watching Danganronpa again. Kokichi never understood the appeal of the show. But Shuichi loved it and Shuichi was his friend, so Kokichi could tolerate it. Kokichi at least could watch the way Shuichi’s eyes would light up as he rambled on and on with theories and praise. He doesn’t see it often, but the light looks good on him, Kokichi thinks.

 

Shuichi interrupts his staring by looking over, stars in his eyes, and shout-asking, “How cool would it be to be on this!? I mean they’re hosting auditions for the fifty-first season soon, we totally have a chance!”

 

Kokichi frowns, “Shu, I love you. But that’s the worst idea you’ve had all year.”

 

Shuichi pouts, “Aww how come?”

 

Kokichi has to look away to avoid caving at Shuichi’s puppy dog eyes, “We don’t have any reason too. Besides what about school? You can’t just leave the debate team behind and I can’t let my chess team down. We’re the captains, we can’t just abandon them for this show!”

 

Shuichi looks back at the tv. Still frowning, “This would still be a good opportunity.”

 

Kokichi looks at Shuichi again, shaking his head, “Not for us. Just leave it won’t you Shu?”

 

Shuichi sighs, “Alright, alright. When you’re right, you’re right.”

 

Kokichi pats Shuichi’s shoulder, “It’s for the best. Now let’s finish watching this season.”

 

The two turn back to the tv, conversation dropped.

 

2)

 

Shuichi drags Kokichi by the arm up to the studio. Grin stretching across his face, “Come on Kokichi we don’t want to be late!”

 

Kokichi stumbles over his own feet. Only Shuichi’s grip on him keeping him from hitting the ground, “We’ll make it, we’ll make it! Now please slow down Shu, I’m about to fall!”

 

Shuichi looks back grin falling looking at the state of his friend. He slows down, “Sorry. I”m just excited that’s all.”

 

Kokichi gives a slightly reluctant smile, “It’s fine Shu, I know how much you were waiting for this. Just let’s slow down now.”

 

Shuichi nods, “Okay. We’ll take it slow, we’re almost there anyway.”

 

The two walk side by approaching the studio door. They open it and follow the signs posted to the office area where the auditions are hosted. Kokichi knows it was just a year ago he argued against this, he knew he couldn't resist Shuichi forever. He takes some comfort that he at least managed to last a year before giving in.  So here they found themselves at the fifty-third season audition for Danganronpa. They’re the only two in the waiting area. A girl with long blue hair stepping out from a door greets them, “Hello! I’m Tsumugi, the host of this season of Danganronpa. Are you here to audition?”

 

Shuichi bounces on his heels, “Yes we are!”

 

Tsumugi smiles at his enthusiasm, “Wonderful, well if you could come with me while your friend stays here I can interview you now. Then your friend can go.”

 

Kokichi shakes his head just now realizing what Shuichi and Tsumugi said said, “I’m not-”

 

But Shuichi cuts him off and stares with his puppy dog eyes before Kokichi could look away, “Aww, please for me Kichi?”

 

Kokichi feels a blush rise to his cheeks, he looks away, “Fi- fine. You’re lucky I love you,  Shu.”

 

Shuichi lights up and pulls Kokichi into a tight hug, “Thank you! Thank you! I promise this will be fun!”

 

Kokichi rolls his eyes, returning the hug, “Alright, alright don’t push it and go do your interview.”

 

Kokichi could feel Shuichi nod before he pulls back. Shuichi smiles, “I’ll be right back.”

 

Kokichi waves him off with a smile before Shuichi turns to follow Tsumugi. Kokichi sits down in the waiting room after they leave. Frowning in thought while he waits. He hopes neither one of them get accepted into the show. But if they do he wants to be with Shuichi. No one ever seemed to understand Shuichi like he could. He wants to protect him.

 

After some time they return and Tsumugi waves for Kokichi to follow. Shuichi pulls Kokichi into a hug as he walks by, “You’ll do great!”

 

The two walk into the side room Shuichi and Tsumugi went into before. Tsumugi gesturing for Kokichi to take a seat, while she takes one on the other side of the table.

 

She smiles at him, “Okay, so this will be relatively painless. Just answer my questions as honestly as you can,” Kokichi nods, “Alright let’s begin! First things first what’s your name and address so we can let you know if you get in or not?”

 

Kokichi nods, “My name is Kokichi Ouma and I live with Shuichi.”

 

Tsumugi smiles, “Okay, that works perfectly!” Kokichi grimaces at her enthusiasm, “Next question, what would you like for a talent?”

 

Kokichi hums in thought. But ends up shrugging, “I don't know. I guess just something that's powerful. Like an ultimate leader or something.”

 

Tsumugi nods and writes it down, “We can work with that! Okay next is what’s your ideal romantic fantasy? It’s a new thing we’re trying, it’s fine if you're not comfortable with the question. You don’t have to answer that one.”

 

Kokichi frowns. He doesn’t get what the purpose would be in that. But answers anyways, “Uh, no, I think I can answer that. I guess it would be me being a great phantom thief being chased by a great detective.”

 

Tsumugi raises an eyebrow, smiling, “I’ll take it that the detective is your love interest in the fantasy,” before Kokichi can confirm she continues, “Anyways next question. What are your likes and dislikes?” And the interview continued on like that until Tsumugi got to what she said was the most important question. For that one, she shut off the lights, put a spotlight on him, and had him stand up. She starting recording and asked, “Why do you want to be on Danganronpa?”

 

Kokichi stares the camera down, “Let’s be clear, I don’t want to be on Danganronpa. I’m only here for Shuichi’s sake. If he didn’t want me to join him, I wouldn’t be here.”

 

Tsumugi smirks and shuts off the recording. Turning the lights back on, “An interesting answer. And the last of my questions. You can go back to your friend now.”

 

The two walk towards the exit and Shuichi stands up when he seeing him. The person sitting next to him sighs in relief. Shuichi must have been talking their ear off. Tsumugi calls in the next person while Shuichi pulls Kokichi off, continuing whatever conversation he was having with the stranger.

 

3)

 

Kokichi sits in the kitchen with Shuichi, laughing as he bandages his cut. One he purposely made while playing the knife game. After all, he couldn’t just let Shuichi get hurt himself. Shuichi sighs as he finishes bandaging it pretty quick, “There. You didn’t have to do that you know?”

 

Kokichi quiets his laughter, “Yes I did, otherwise, you lose. And I’d have to kill you. Well, kill you more than I already did.”

 

Shuichi pulls back a bit, tilting his head, “. . . Already kill me? But I’m still alive.”

 

Kokichi’s laughter starts again, “But I made your heart ‘died’ with worry. You care about me from the bottom of your heart. I don’t need your life anymore.”

 

Shuichi begins to blush, “Was you stealing my life a lie then?”

 

Kokichi lights up, “Ding! Ding! Ding! You got it! I am a liar, I told you that from the start. I never wanted your life, only your heart.”

 

Shuichi blush worsens and he looks away, “That doesn’t seem necessary.”

 

Kokichi holds Shuichi’s cheek, pulling him to look at him, “Of course it is. I love you, so I needed to steal your heart and get you to love me too,” Kokichi pulls back and jumps away. Waving his hand, “But that’s a lie! Supreme leaders don’t feel love.”

 

Shuichi shakes his head, unsure of how to feel about what Kokichi had to say. Kokichi gives himself a sad smile out of sight. Contemplating to himself about how he’s once again lied about lying. He doesn’t think it’s a good habit to have.

 

4)

 

Kokichi felt a haze in his mind. He didn't quite understand why maybe it was the roof he was on. Wait roof? He looks around, feeling. . . off. He focuses on the scenery as much as he could through the haze and watches as it fades away into a gaudy pink room. He still feels off though, but he supposes this is better. And just as he thinks that he hears a door behind him open. He turns and spots Shuichi by the entrance. He feels like there's something he's supposed to say. He finds the words falling from his mouth before he could stop them, “Maaan I haven't been in trouble like this in a long time.”

 

Shuichi scrunched his eyebrows together, “Trouble?”

 

Kokichi's concludes Shuichi knows even less about what's going on here than he does. Though he still doesn't appreciate how against his will he continues to speak, “Trapping me in a place like this. How very like you Mister Detective. But I will never tell you where I hid the stolen jewel! Torture won't work either you know!”

 

Shuichi splutters and Kokichi holds back a laugh, “I- I'm not going to torture you! Wha- what do you think a detective _does_!?” A blush lays heavy on Shuichi's face. Who knew it was going to be that easy to fluster him?

 

Kokichi's unwillingly continues to speak his lines, “Aww, but isn't that what happens to a phantom thief when they're caught?” So he's a thief then. And just like that it hits him, Kokichi realizes he's in the love hotel and if his mind is this foggy chances are this is supposed to be his fantasy.

 

Shuichi brings his hand up to his chin, “A Phantom thief?” Kokichi figures out the rest of his fantasy pretty quick. He's a phantom thief being chased by a detective. He figures the scene he saw before is what is supposed to happen. Then none of the objects in here are supposed to be part of his fantasy.

 

Maybe he could rebel and use the actual room instead of the scene written for him. He fights the response he wants to give and instead says, “Yup! Yup! How could you forget detective? Unless you're trying to catch me off guard so you can tie me up and rough up my body! How devious of you mister detective!”

 

Shuichi panics, “N- no! That's not what-”

 

Kokichi leans forward, tilting his body slightly to the side, “But that's why the bed is here, right?” Kokichi feels his confidence come back as he continues to successfully alter the scene made for him.

 

Shuichi’s blush travels down his neck and ears, “I said, you got it wrong-” But he cuts himself off. Kokichi can't help but wonder what's going on in his head. But then Shuichi shakes his head lightly and looks back to Kokichi more confident this time, “I'm not going to do anything to you. You're the cops’ problem from here on out. If you're trying to mess with me to give yourself a chance to escape, then no dice Kokichi.”

 

Oh, he said Kokichi's name. Interesting, “So you've figured me out? What a shame, I was willing to let you do whatever you want to me Shuichi, since, well, I love you. Ah, but that's a lie. Though I'm impressed, my identity lays bare and naked for your eyes only!”

 

Shuichi seems taken aback, “Did you just call me Shuichi?”

 

Kokichi takes a moment to pause. Was there something special with him calling Shuichi out by name? He’ll just have to figure it out later. He continues to break the scene, “Yeah well, it's not like it would be hard for me to look up my beloved detective's name~” Shuichi seems to contempt his answer, blush once again rising to his cheeks, likely from beloved comment. But Kokichi doesn't give him a chance to respond, “But if you're not going to do anything to me, then maybe I will do something to you.”

 

Kokichi rushes forward and Shuichi reflexively takes a step back, “Hey!”

 

Kokichi leans forward, smirking, “You don't need to be so scared you know? I'm not going to hurt you, or did you think I would?” Kokichi taking great pride in how easily he's taken the scene into his own hands. Now barely having to fight off his scripted words.

 

Shuichi gives him a shaky smile, “Well we aren't exactly friends Kokichi.”

 

Kokichi begins to pout, “But you've been chasing after me for so long. Has our time together meant nothing to you? You know stealing isn't as exciting as being chased by you. But you don't even care! WAHHHH YOU'RE SO MEAN SHUICHI!” He breaks out the fake tears. Still trying to take back as much control as he can from the love hotel.

 

Shuichi panics, “Aaahh, no! You mean-”

 

Kokichi’s tears disappear as fast as they had appeared, “I don't care what you think anyway!”

 

Shuichi gives him a somber smile, “Because you just do as you want, don't you?”

 

Kokichi shrugs, “What upset because I toyed with you? Don't worry, I'm always thinking about you. You really try your best, so I always have to do my best to win! Besides what if I told you I wanted you to catch me?”

 

Shuichi looks taken off guard, “Huh?”

 

Kokichi smirks, grin nearly slicing his face in half, “I have a transmitter on my body. So my friends already have this place surrounded at this point. Nishishi, guess you're the one about to get tied and roughed up!”

 

Shuichi pales, “That- that's not. . .?” He pauses as Kokichi begins to laugh, but he cuts off Kokichi’s laughter, “Your lies aren't going to work on me.”

 

Kokichi stops laughing immediately. Expression blank, but eyes clouded over, “Aww, you're not shaken up at all. That's too bad, I really wanted your eyes to be on me.”

 

Shuichi frowns, “I- I thought you didn't care about how I felt?”

 

Kokichi’s expression remains eerily blank, “That was a lie. You know because I'm a liar?” Kokichi steps forward, looking off to the side, “But when I said I wanted you to catch me. That was definitely not a lie.”

 

Shuichi looks between the door and Kokichi, hesitant, “What do you mean?”

 

Kokichi looks up at him and continues to walk closer, almost as if he was in a trance, “It means you can do whatever you want to me. And that's the truth. Come. . . play with me. . . let's do a lot more together.”

 

For every step, Kokichi took forward, Shuichi took one back. But eventually, his feet hit the bed, “Ko- Kokichi?” He asks shakily. Kokichi isn't listening as he pushes Shuichi onto the bed. Shuichi finally notices the other's cloudy gaze and his eyes widen as he raises and a hand to Kokichi, “Kokichi wait! Wait!”

 

Kokichi pauses and the haze in his eyes dissipates, he jumps back as if he had been burned. Seemingly caught off guard by the love hotel taking control over him again. He wonders what would be happened if he wasn't aware. He decides he doesn't want to know as he takes back control, “Just kidding! Did I get ya?” Shuichi stares confused as Kokichi runs for the door. 

 

Shuichi sits up, reaching for Kokichi, “Kokichi, stop right there!” But his voice shakes with uncertainty. And though he still tries to scramble after Kokichi, falling off the bed. And fails to stand due to a weakness in his knees.

 

Kokichi stops and looks over at him, “Nishishi, that was fun. See ya, detective! I'll be sure to come with a with a more exciting game next time. So make sure you excite me too, ” And with a flourish, he turns and places his hand on the door handle. Trying to desperately ignore the haze in his head worsening as he tries to leave.

 

5)

 

The seal on the last machine breaks open for the last time. The person the other fifteen students were waiting for finally waking up. One student in particular especially excited for the awakening of this student. And though normally not allowed, the members of the future foundation let that student stay while the other wakes up. The machine reveals the petite boy, his eyes beginning to flutter. He's aware of what happened, aware of being alive. But he finds he rather not be. He mumbles, “Couldn't just let me die?”

 

One of the future foundation members, one Makoto Naegi, protests, “We couldn't just leave a student to die! We didn't do that for Nagito, and we won't do that for you!”

 

Kokichi scoffs, eyes falling shut again, “I don't see how it matters as everyone else probably hates me at this point. I got three people killed, and sure I never killed them with my own hands. Their deaths are still are my fault, even if they lived in the end.”

 

Another member, Hajime Hinata, speaks up, “For what it's worth at least you didn't put them in the killing game, to begin with. And your imagined world in there proved how much you just wanted them to be happy.”

 

Kokichi peers through his eyes at this member, “Who even put us in there?”

 

Hajime sighs and gives it to him straight, “Tsumugi Shirogane was the mastermind of this killing game. Though she was working with a group of despairs called Team Danganronpa, ” He ignores Kokichi’s curses, “And for frame of reference, I know what it's like to have been someone who hurt the others in my killing game. It was kind of my fault for my own killing game occurring in the first place in all honesty. And you know when my classmates learned that, they ended up forgiving me. And if they could forgive me for having been part of the reason they went through that. They can forgive you, I already know most of them do.”

 

Kokichi stares at him in disbelief, “How do you. . .?” Hajime gestures to someone off the side. And Kokichi sits up, his eyes widen as he sees who it is. The one person who he thought hated him the most sincerely, Shuichi. Kokichi finds himself at a loss for words.

 

Shuichi gives him a weak smile and wave, “Welcome back to waking world Kokichi.”

 

Kokichi feels his eyes tear up at the sincere welcome, nothing like other’s last words to him in game. “Shuichi?” Still having trouble believing his eyes.

 

And just like that, a dam broke and Shuichi rushed forward pulling Kokichi into a hug. One Kokichi weakly returns. Kokichi stares blank off into space and Shuichi cries, rambling, “I'm so sorry Kokichi. For everything. For not understanding you sooner. For not trusting you. And for even having thought of telling you that you're alone and that you'd always will be. I was wrong. You aren't our enemy. You aren't alone. I'm so sorry Kokichi.”

 

Kokichi tightens his hold, “Thank you Shuichi.”

 

Shuichi gently pulls back, just enough so that the two can see each other's face. Both tearstained. Shuichi continues, “And I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but I love you Kokichi. If you asked me, I couldn't tell you when it happened or why. But I love you Kokichi and I promise you I'm not lying.”

 

Kokichi blinks a couple times. Before eventually pulling Shuichi back into a hug, “I love you too and that's not a lie. It never was.”

 

After a few seconds the two pull back just enough to bring the other into a kiss. They then back away and lean their foreheads together. Makoto and Hajime looking away, trying to give the two as much privacy as they can. But Hajime does somewhat reluctantly looks backs and informs the two the next to separate so that he and Makoto can check Kokichi's vitals and get him out of the virtual reality machine. Asking Shuichi to instead let everyone know Kokichi's properly awake and gather them so that they may greet him after all this time. The two boys separate hesitantly, give each other one last kiss before Shuichi leaves the room. A silent promise to that Shuichi won't leave Kokichi alone ever again and Kokichi not leaving Shuichi. And Kokichi can't find it in himself to regret making such a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Critic greatly appreciated. Oh and I'm looking for someone to beta my Danganronpa fics. So if that sounds like something you're interested in hit me up on tumblr or Amino, it's the same username of dreamingKatfish.
> 
> EDIT: Oof, had to fix some errors and a couple details I missed. Also, realize the 5th part doesn't line up with the first two, so I ought to give an explanation for that. Basically, those were fake memories implanted in case any of the students started to get the memories of their life outside if the killing game back. It was their back up plan essentially. Though it was based on what actually happened to the kids, excluding the Danganronpa stuff. So yeah what's said to have happened in the ending is the truth while the "pregame" segments are fake.


End file.
